


Never

by Cas_thePizzaMan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Gangs, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_thePizzaMan/pseuds/Cas_thePizzaMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a part of a gang and in order to get in he has to kill his neighbors son, Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

I told you guys he wasn’t cut out for us.”

“Yeah, what a pussy!”

“Hey, Lucius? You sure ‘bout this kid?”

All of the gang member were talking behind Dean as he held a gun to the crying boy forehead. He knew he was tough enough to be in Lucius’s gang. It was practically his destiny. Every kid within a 5 mile radius of the city was destined to join his gang- or else.

Why couldn’t he do it then? It was one simple action. One movement and the trigger would be pulled and the kid would be dead.

_Dead._

_Gone._

Dean shook his head and placed his other hand on the gun. “Look away, Sammy,” he whispered. There was no way he could look into the eyes of this little boy. The boy he’d watched grow up from next door. The boy he babysat on the weekends when Sam’s parents would go out. The kid who Dean used to take to the park and teach baseball to.

He couldn’t look into those eyes.

“Look away, Sammy,” he said a little louder when the boy didn’t comply.

Sam shook his head defiantly and met Dean’s eyes.

“What are you waiting for?” Lucius asked impatiently from behind him. “If you don’t have what it takes-”

“No!” Dean said quickly. “I can do this.” He took a deep breath.

_1… 2… 3…_

_Bang!_

_Thud!_

A hand grabbed Dean’s shoulder. “Well done, Dean. I knew you had it in you.” Lucius turned to the others and shouted something about going and getting pizza.

Dean looked down at Sam’s lifeless body, blooding trickling out of the bullet hole in the center of his forehead. He thought about the future he’d just taken away from him.

He’d  _never_ get a job. He’d  _never_  fall in love. He’d  _never_  get to discover himself.

He was  _dead._

_Gone._

Dean had just given himself a future, a future in a gang, but a future no less.

Was it worth it?

Was it  _really_?


End file.
